


A Plan

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Olivia, Scheming Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Dunham is one of the top investigators in the world.  Of course she doesn't have a clue about her love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan

  
“Think she’ll ever notice?”

Charlie looked at her and gave her a funny smile.  “The woman is one of the top investigators at the FBI.  In the world if you want to take it that far.  Of course she hasn’t got a clue.”  He said.  “It’s her personal life, when would she pay attention to that?”

Astrid nodded as she looked across the lab.  Walter was playing with a new batch of mice that had arrived, making them feel loved he said by playing old music and singing to them while he sat there eating teddy grahams by the box full.  He said they were Peter’s favorite but Peter said he can’t stand them.  Walter just looked sad, but then the mice need to be loved so it took all Walter’s attention to do that.  Unless something really nasty and covered in body fluids rolled in, the mice were going to have him for the rest of the day.

Olivia was sitting on the edge of the desk that Peter has claimed as his own.  It was interesting the way he and Walter staked out space in the lab, each with their own schemes and plans in their heads but that won’t talk about what they are.

Peter was smiling at her as he explained something, leaning in past her to grab something.  He didn’t look away or try to move around her, but kept his eyes on her as he did so, his arm brushing hers as he plugs something in behind her.  Her eyes were wide in surprise or awe at whatever he’d done and the smile she gave him was warmer than anything Astrid had ever seen.  Peter softens around her.  Olivia warms up around him. 

Astrid sighed.  “What do you think would happen if we just locked them in the lab over the weekend and didn’t let them out until they figured it out?”

Charlie laughed but nodded thoughtfully.  “Give them a month.  If they haven’t figured it out by then, I think it’s a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** of course :P


End file.
